


It all started with a Woof

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Coco AU's and Crossovers [3]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, dog walker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Hector is the proud owner of a dog walker establishment and Imelda is his newest customer. Their dogs bring them closer together





	It all started with a Woof

**Rivera Paws and Leash** wasn't exactly a nation-wide famous business, but anyone with half decency knew the owner was a well-respected individual. Hector Rivera had made a name for himself, both by walking dogs and the accompanying establishment of a pet rescue. He was relatively young man, being only about twenty-five years old, with short, mousy-black hair and bright brown eyes. Hector was extremely optimistic for someone so young. He had a soft spot for dogs, especially after rescuing Spencer, a border collie mixed with what appeared to be golden retriever. Since then, he’d opened up the business, providing a comfort for all canines and even cats, anything, with the pet rescue place. 

 

Hector employed the use of music, since the business owner knew how to play a guitar, realizing that the dogs were actually greatly affected through the melodies of his songs. It brought him such joy to see the wagging tails and his small audience gathered around him. Spencer had an odd habit of singing, or rather howling, along to the music, sitting right beside his owner. The mutt barked happily out of nowhere as he heard the bell jangling, signaling the arrival of a new customer. 

 

Spencer’s fluffy tail swayed eagerly behind him, running up to stand beside the counter. He stood up, his hindlegs still planted against the ground with his front ones lifted in the air and waving them. 

 

A young woman with a beautiful Akita breed at her side went up to the counter, her gaze fixated on Hector who was rushing up to the cashier with a nervous, awkward grin on his face. She was only a year older than the dog walker, being twenty six years of age. Her wavy, dark brown hair fell just below her shoulders and her eyes were a startling, very sharp dark color. 

 

“I need to have Junie walked and taken care of while I’m at work,” the woman spoke in a rather stern voice. 

 

“Oh! Of course, what a gorgeous dog,” Hector cooed softly as he handed over some paperwork that his newest possible customer would need to fill out. “Just sign them and you should be set, uh…” 

 

“Imelda. Imelda Belasco,” Imelda answered suddenly. 

 

What a beautiful name. 

 

“It’s a lovely name. I mean, I… lo siento! I’m already making a fool of myself!” Hector smiled wide, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with one hand. “Ah, this is Spencer, uh-” he stammered, gesturing to his rescue dog. 

 

Spencer barked again, jumping and running in circles, his bushy golden-black tail swinging with massive amount of energy. 

 

“Aren’t you going to tell me your name?” Imelda raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior. 

 

“H-Hector,” Hector stuttered, smiling again. “Rivera. Well, why don’t I take Junie off of your hands for a little bit? I’m sure she’ll fit right in.” he chuckled brightly, taking the leash from Junie’s owner. 

 

Spencer let loose yet another back, his head going to look towards Hector then back to Imelda. 

 

“Around what time should I expect you back?” Hector asked, not noticing the behavior of his dog. 

 

“Around 4:00 pm,” Imelda answered simply. 

 

“Of course! She’ll be in good hands. Spence, why don’t you take your new friend out to play?” Hector grinned, handing over the leash to the border collie mutt, who simply took the leather gently in his jaws and walked off to a large flap, disappearing from the view of the humans. 

 

“You taught him to walk other dogs?” Imelda raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Well, I- ah… well, no,” Hector replied. “Spencer is just really smart and he sometimes took the leash to show he wanted to go out. Eventually, he began to help me out.” 

 

Imelda said nothing at first. 

 

“Don’t let Junie get into any trouble.” She warned. 

 

“Oh! I- I won’t, don’t you- miss- miss Imelda, un momento,” Hector called, seeing that his customer was about to leave. “I… uh, look… would you like to get a coffee later?” He asked, almost nervously. 

 

“Maybe. Now, I really must be on my way,” Imelda stated shortly before walking out of the establishment. 

 

Hector chuckled brightly, going outside to entertain the dogs. He grabbed an old tennis ball and tossed it at Spencer, the mutt racing off to catch it. 

 

Junie suddenly howled at the top of her lungs, racing forward to attempt to reach it before her dog opponent, Spencer, could. She barked, scooping up the toy in her mouth. The two began chasing each other, running in circles around the large fenced-in area that Hector had purchased when he’d gotten the building. 

 

Hector glanced at the time, whistling to call over the small group of dogs. A golden retriever named Emma bounded up to the human, tail swinging excitedly back and forth, and two husky-mixes, Finn and Casper, raced over, with Spencer and Junie walking casually in the back of the pack. 

 

“Come on, you all! Let’s go for a wa- ack!” Hector yelped as Casper nearly toppled him over because the dog felt the need to make his eagerness obvious. “Down, Casper!” 

 

Casper whined and hesitantly stepped down, cocking his head to one side. 

 

Hector began clipping leashes to the dogs, with the exception of Spencer, especially with the fact his rescue hardly ever left his side. He chuckled, seeing how Junie was the only one of them that had remained sitting instead of bouncing from side to side. 

 

“Vamonos,” Hector called, beginning to head out with the dogs. Spencer led the group, with Emma trailing towards the back, Finn and Casper in the middle, and Junie on the right side of the dog walker. 

 

People who personally knew the dog walker, more frequent customers, occasionally would smile. At one point, a very yappy Yorkshire Terrier began getting the two husky mixes all riled up, causing Hector to stumble over the leashes. Hector let loose a startled hiss as he landed flat on his chest, Finn having the brilliant idea to clamber onto his back. 

 

“Ay, Finn! No!” Hector whined, trying to get free from the two leathers that had ensnared his legs. He successfully managed to disentangle himself, lightly pushing upwards to get Finn off. 

 

Finn let out the dog equivalent of a smile. 

 

Hector rolled his eyes. 

 

“Dios mio, i’m just glad Imelda didn’t see me,” Hector growled playfully as he saw Spencer’s tongue rolling out, the dog tilting his head as if asking “why bring up Imelda”. Hector’s cheeks burned from embarrassment, getting back onto his feet. 

 

After walking the dogs with no more interruption, Hector began heading back to the establishment, unclipping the leashes, letting the group of rambunctious canines head off to eat. 

 

“Imelda!” Hector yelped out of nowhere, seeing his newest customer. 

 

“Hello, Hector. How was Junie?” Imelda asked as her Akita bounded up to her. She reached down to pet the dog, her fluffy companion flicking her ears back and enjoying the comforting touch. 

 

“She… uh, she did good! Uh, Imelda, say… would you like to get some coffee? Or… uh-” Hector stammered nervously. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind it, Hector,” Imelda suddenly said, smiling easily. She chuckled. “You’re blushing, you know that?” 

 

Spencer barked, coming to sit beside his owner, head tilted. He thumped his bushy tail, ears perked up in attention. 

 

“I… ah, see you tomorrow then? I close shop at 3:30,” Hector grinned, feeling like an idiot for getting all nervous. 

 

“Por su puesto. See you then.” Imelda nodded, one hand resting on Junie. She smiled back at the dog walker, seeming less stern than she had been when she’d first shown up at the business. 

 

Hector had been out walking Spencer when he spotted Imelda and Junie. His eyes widened, coming to a halt, when the dog out of nowhere rushed forward, dragging his owner. 

 

“Spencer! Ay, di-” he yelped as Spencer managed to tangle around both Imelda and Hector, keeping them trapped beneath the blasted leashes. It was just like what happened with Finn. “Lo siento! I don’t know what got into him!” 

 

Imelda couldn’t help but chuckle. She caught Hector before the poor man fell, using her free hands to brush back the dog walker’s hair. 

 

“Nothing we can’t get out of,” Imelda smirked, slowly but surely escaping the tangled mess. 

 

“I- I…” Hector’s face turned red, his fingers grasping the other’s hand. He gasped, trying to pull back before suddenly relaxing. “You know-” he began out of nowhere. 

 

“Hector?” Imelda asked quizzically.

 

“I… I j-just-” The man stuttered, before looking away. “I want to try something.” 

 

“What is-” Imelda startled when Hector wrapped his hands around her neck, pulling her down into a kiss. After managing to recover, she kissed him back, losing herself in the moment. 

 

“I, uh… that was amazing…” Hector breathed. 

 

Imelda flushed, keeping quiet for a moment. She chuckled softly, “Your dog certainly got all hyper.” 

 

“Don’t mind Spence. Maybe we could go to dinner without the dogs?” Hector suggested with a small laugh. 

 

“Dinner sounds like a plan,” Imelda smiled. 

 

Their relationship grew from there, spiraling into more frequent dates, slowly turning into them spending evenings together. Hector eventually managed to find the courage to ask her to stay over a night. He had never felt more happy and was nervous the day he went out to meet Imelda at the park. 

 

“Imelda!” Hector shouted, fiddling with the little box in his pocket. 

 

“Hector, there you are! How are you, querido?” Imelda asked. 

 

“I… I’m doing alright,” Hector nodded, feeling like his heart was about to come out of his chest. He ran a hand through his hair, keeping his other hidden. “I… there’s something I need to tell you!” 

 

“Hector?” Imelda questioned, confused. 

 

“It’s, well… Imelda, for the longest time, I was unable to find true happiness, but with you… it’s like I can be myself without caring about the opinion of others. I love you. You are my diosa, querida,” Hector paused briefly before continuing. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He got down on one knee, pulling out the little box. 

 

Imelda gasped softly. 

 

“Will you marry me, darling?” Hector asked shyly. 

  
“I… yes, of course!” Imelda yelled, pulling the dog walker up again to kiss him. “I will marry you.” 

 

Hector laughed softly, grabbing Imelda and spinning her from his joy. Their wedding night was spectacular, their dogs having actually gone with them to the hotel. Nothing else mattered for once. 

 

“I love you, Hector,” Imelda murmured as she brought her lips towards Hector’s the night of their wedding. 

 

“And I you, my love.” Hector purred back. 


End file.
